Beneath Every Cloud is a Shadow
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Neji has a very dark secret that is slowly breaking him down. What will happen when Shikamaru comes along and starts to take notice of the Hyuga beauty? ShikaNejiShika!; WARNING-VERY DARK THEMES: Rape/Hyugacest. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Failures

*****Story is starting after Neji is healed from trying to retrieve Sasuke!**

 **I haven't written a story without Naruto centering as the main character so bear with me…. Not sure how this is going to turn out but… LET'S DO THIS!**

 **Warnings: There is RAPE in this chapter so the explicit material of this kind as always is started and finished with this symbol X***X**

 **Lemon!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beneath Every Cloud is a Shadow

Chapter 1: Failures

X***X

"Hiashi-sama" Neji muttered, giving a short bow of his head. He really hoped that the reason for his visit was different than usual, but he doubted it. The man was nothing but consistent.

His uncle crossed the room, drinking in the site of his nephew sitting up in his bed, covered in the soft glow of the moon. He started to strip off his robes, watching his nephew drop his eyes to his lap. "It was quite fortunate that you didn't end up dying on your last mission Neji; no one is better than you at satisfying my needs."

The teen could feel his stomach sinking in dread; he'd had a small reprieve from the unwanted advances after his fight with the Sound Ninja, but it appeared that his 'medical leave' was over.

"On your knees boy" Hiashi ordered. Neji obediently crawled from his warm bed and kneeled before his uncle, waiting for the next instructions. The older man lightly took his chin, pulling it up slightly so that he could peer into the deadened eyes, "you know what to do."

The younger brought his hands up to the edge of the man's boxers, pulling them off slowly before taking hold of the limp cock. His unbandaged hand stroked meekly, massaging it until it was semi-erect.

He took a deep breath before opening his mouth and engulfing the length. He could hear the man groaning above him, the sound making him want to gag more than the swollen head at the back of his throat.

Hiashi grabbed his hair roughly and thrust forward, forcing himself farther down the spasming chasm. Neji closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep his churning stomach in check. "Look at me whore!" the elder growled, gripping his jaw tightly with his free hand.

White eyes opened pitifully, staring up at the man who was assaulting him. Hiashi loved it when his prey watched him, his lips spread thinly around his generous organ, the fragile throat bulging with each thrust.

Neji wanted to hiss at the pain in his scalp. The jerks from the man's hips were too forceful for him to keep his head in place, and his hair was yanked by the man's steadying hand. He sucked hard, wiggling his tongue against the bottom of the shaft; he hoped that if he did a good job the man would climax and the experience would be over.

"Nnng fuck Neji, you have such a wicked tongue…" the man moaned. He pulled himself from the wet cavern and forced him to the ground, his legs on either side of the boy's head. Again, he gripped the silky hair with one hand and placed the other on the floor while the younger tried to regain his breath.

In the middle of one of the teen's gasps, he plunged back in, throwing his head back at the new angle. Neji drug his nails against the floor at the sensation. He made eye contact with the man hovering above him and started to suck again. He could feel the man's large balls smacking his chin as his hips lurched back and forth

The thrusting became erratic and more forceful, causing Neji to draw his knees up in discomfort. He felt a warm goo fill his throat after a particularly deep push, wincing as some trailed into his mouth as the man withdrew. He swallowed, knowing that would please the elder.

"Get on the bed, face down" came the next command. The teen felt tears threatening to brim in his glassy white eyes. Normally one climax would have been the end of it. Hiashi became impatient and grabbed his injured shoulder, yanking him to his feet.

Neji cried out in pain before it was silenced by a harsh blow to his stomach. "You've been out of commission for quite some time nephew; don't think that one orgasm will be enough to satiate me tonight." He didn't wait for the boy to get his air back; instead, he picked him up and tossed him to the soft mattress, climbing on top of him.

The young Hyuga was only in his boxers, his chest mostly covered from the bandages. He wrenched them down and began to rub himself hard. Gazing down at the defeated boy. Neji's face was turned to the window, his body lying flat on his toned stomach. The cloud-like orbs stared blankly at the silver moon, waiting for the pain that would soon come.

Hiashi pulled the plump cheeks apart and settled his member between them, thrusting his hips slowly. The pale ass rubbed him as he moved, further engorging the now weeping organ. He gripped himself and touched the head to the entrance, using the other hand to hold his prey's hip. "Remember Neji, no screaming. You wouldn't want anyone to know how weak you are" the elder taunted.

He bit his lip as the man drove into him, fisting the sheets near his face. His uncle's dick tore through him, splitting open the tight ring of muscles. "Hnn" he whimpered, doing his best to not cry out again.

Hiashi ran his hands over Neji's back, and giggling ass, squeezing as he went. "Mmmm oh fuck, you are still so tight" the man moaned. He leaned over and pushed one of his arms beneath the pained boy, wrapping it around and latching his strong hand onto the uninjured shoulder. Neji started to gasp and groan, the leverage allowing his uncle to pound in deeper and more forcefully.

He could smell the man's hot breath as it crept down his neck, the foul scent adding to the suffering he endured. Neji turned his head and bit a pillow to stifle his voice after some painfully rough thrusts.

"Tell me you want me to fill you with my seed" Hiashi moaned into his ear. The younger weakly shook his head, at last showing a sliver of defiance.

The man slid his other hand under Neji and yanked his limp member harshly, causing a strangled cry to pry itself from the boys gritted teeth. His own hand flew to the elders, begging for his bruised organ to be released.

He let go of the pillow and raised his head slightly, "p-please -m-m-master! I-I w-want y-you to f-fuck me like a g-good sl-slut. F-fill me w-with your s-seed!" he sobbed, tears starting to make their way down his pale cheeks.

The man let go of his cock and smashed Neji's face into the pillows, pounding into him as hard as he could. The boy's body heaved below him, the choked cries drawing him closer to his release.

"Ssssss- FUCK!" he groaned loudly, shooting his semen deep into the broken boy.

He pulled back and examined his handy work, noting how the boys wound had started to seep from the strain.

"Do not ever defy me again Neji, or you will find your brain turned to mush. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir" the boy gasped, his hands not sure where to move to sooth first.

X***X

* * *

Shikamaru walked through the crowded streets of Konoha towards his next destination. He had already been to visit the other four shinobi who had gone after that damned Uchiha and needed to see the fifth.

Naruto was back in good spirits already, preparing to leave with Jiraiya. Lee was running the nurses as the hospital ragged with his constant escaping to the training fields, and Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru were at home with their respective families, still recuperating. The only person that was left was Neji.

The Hyuga was a pain in the ass with all his 'fate' B.S. but Naruto had done a decent job of changing his mind. Still, his guilt over nearly letting all five of his comrades die on the mission weighed heavily on his brilliant mind, and he was compelled to apologize in person.

The large compound soon came into view and he prepared himself for the confrontation. Hinata was the first person he encountered, and they exchanged pleasantries.

"C-can I m-make you some t-tea Shikamaru?" she stuttered out. He nodded, it would help calm his nerves to talk to someone like her. She was submissive and kind, completely opposite of her genius cousin. They sat on the porch, sipping the warm liquid and eating the light meal she had prepared for him.

"You know Hinata, you're a pretty good hostess and an even better cook. I bet you'll make a certain blonde a very happy husband someday" he commented, smirking when her face turned its usual shade of red. She mumbled something out about not knowing what he was talking about, but he knew the truth. How anyone, especially the blonde hadn't noticed her intense love for him was beyond his comprehension.

"Wh-what brings you t-to the H-Hyuga compound?" she finally asked. He sighed, this was going to be such a drag, but it needed to be done. "I'm here to see Neji" he answered.

Of all the people that he would apologize to, it had to be the Hyuga. He'd had a crush on him since the Chunin exams and done his best to keep his distance, worried he might say something to tip the boy off.

Hinata led him to the farthest training grounds in the compound, pointing in the direction of her clearly agitated cousin before leaving. He stared at the teen for a long time before approaching.

"What do you want Nara?" came the cold reply as he drew nearer.

" _Great, he's in a bad mood; perfect timing Shikamaru"_ he dreaded to himself, but forced a smile onto his face.

When he finally reached the irritable Hyuga, he noticed how disheveled he looked, and almost blushed. His normally perfect hair was strewn about his face, sticking to it slightly from sweat. Shikamaru had a hard time not gulping when his eyes trailed to his slightly parted mouth, the sound of his gentle panting reverberating in his ears. He absentmindedly wondered how the elder boy had gotten the bruise on his lower lip; it looked like he had bitten it.

"Well?" Neji pushed, wanting to know why the brunette was standing there staring at him so oddly.

The shadow user regained his composure and threw his head to the side slightly, extending his arm. "Hinata made you some lunch if you are hungry" he answered, grateful that the boy took it.

They sat on the soft grass, Shikamaru looking at the clouds for comfort. "You still have not told me why it is you came here" Neji commented, his mood improving from the rise in blood sugar.

"I came here to apologize for nearly getting you killed" he answered, looking at the bandages that peaked through the Hyuga's shirt.

"Nonsense, we all knew the risks of the mission before we took it. There was nothing you could have done to prevent my injuries; it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Shikamaru didn't have a response at first. He couldn't help but question how he could possibly be a genius after everything had gone so wrong. Had the Sand ninja not arrived when they did, everyone, including himself would have been dead because of his failures.

"There is no need for you to apologize to me. It was my own failure that led to the wounds I sustained, not yours" Neji continued as if sensing the boy's thoughts.

Shikamaru's eyes glanced back at the boy sitting next to him, watching him eat the rice ball Hinata had made. Guilt started to swallow him again when he remembered that he might have lost the Hyuga. Even if he had gone out of his way to not know anything about him, the thought made his chest ache in sadness. He decided that until the boy told him to leave, or it became late he would stay and relish being near him, just this once.

* * *

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the comfort of the sun setting beyond the tree line. Neji began to feel anxious though, sitting with the Nara gave him an odd sensation in his stomach, though different from the kind Hiashi made him feel. Maybe Hinata poisoned him he considered. It was then that he realized that over the period they had been resting, the two had somehow gotten much closer, their bodies mere inches from one another.

He looked over to the Chunin for an explanation, but the boy was just gazing at the sky, a content look in his usually serious brown eyes. It annoyed Neji that the boy was so relaxed when his nerves were burning from the close contact.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled, getting to his feet. Shikamaru was quick to follow, his confusion evident on his face. Instead of explaining, he shoved the shorter boy, knocking him back a few feet.

The shadow user looked more confused than ever, as far as he knew, he hadn't said anything that would upset the Hyuga, nor had he moved really. They were just sitting next to each other when Neji suddenly stood up. He made eye contact with the taller boy, trying to figure out just what had happened.

Neji felt warmth spread over his cheeks when his eyes met the youngers, there was such concern and incomprehension in their depths. The tightness in his stomach increased when the contact didn't break.

He felt Shikamaru's hand on his forehead, checking him for what he assumed was a fever. "Are you alright Neji? Your face is flushed and you're acting kind of strange" the Nara asked, worry temporarily overpowering his nerves.

Neji swatted the hand away, taking a step back. He was a proud Hyuga, and would not let this kid get him flustered so easily. "You'd do well to keep your hands to yourself" he snapped, putting more distance between them. He hated people touching him; it reminded him of his uncle.

Shikamaru apologized, though he wasn't really sure what for. The elder teen turned to leave, accidentally moving too quickly and causing the pain in his lower back to flare up. He fell to his knees and hissed, reaching for the area before he realized that the other was still watching him.

His face lost all its blood in shame, and he froze. The shadow user hurried over and tried to help him up. "I said don't touch me!" he growled, his Byakugan activating instinctually, but Shikamaru didn't back away.

He just wrapped one of the Hyuga's arms around his shoulders and held his wrist, the other hand circling to hold his waist. "Look Neji, I realize that your super arrogant and don't want anyone to know that you're still injured, but if you are having trouble walking then I'm going to help."

The two started over to the compound, the elder giving in to his pain and letting Shikamaru assist him. "There is no reason for you to do this" he muttered.

"Heh, you're my friend Neji and even though you drive me crazy you aren't a complete drag."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1 is finished… that was…. dark…**

 **BUT there are some dark people who like to read fanfiction (like this girl here) so enjoy my fellow sadists!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite…. I'd really appreciate the reviews on this story since it's out of my comfort zone of Naruto-centric stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2: Butterflies and Curses

**Ah… a budding romance is my soft spot… I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beneath Every Cloud is a Shadow

Chapter 2: Butterflies and Curses

Neji lay on his bed thinking about how it felt being around the Nara. He wondered how he hadn't noticed how close their bodies had gotten as they sat together; it was a strange feeling for him to be so oblivious.

Then he remembered his heart skipping a beat when the boy had touched him and helped him back to the compound. He had been uncomfortable at first, but by the time they had reached the branch family area, that was replaced by a warm awkwardness.

A knock brought him from his thoughts and allowed dread to replace them. It was early afternoon, so Hiashi shouldn't be coming so early. "Come in" he managed to get out.

When the door opened it was Shikamaru, a lazy smile on his face. The Hyuga felt a rush of embarrassment and shame when he realized he was still in his boxers and nightshirt. He hoped the Chunin wouldn't be able to see the filth that he felt all over his skin. No one, especially not the brunette could know about how he'd been touched.

"I didn't peg you for someone to sleep in all day Neji" the shadow user teased, stepping into the sun-lit room. He held a small bag in his hand that had the Nara family seal on the front. The Hyuga didn't answer, he was too busy trying to keep his blush from spreading.

"I brought you some medicine" Shikamaru continued, lifting the small sack. Neji's white eyes trailed over it. The fluttering feeling in his gut returned. He wondered why the teen had gone out of his way to bring him medicine; surely, he knew the Hyuga clan had their own doctors, not that he was privy to any of the good ones.

"Thank you, but that really isn't necessary" he answered, doing his best to keep his voice even. "I'm not sure I trust whatever concoction you bought anyway."

Shikamaru chuckled lightly and explained that his family was the ones who produced most of the herbs and ingredients for the Konoha hospital. "I got my mom to make this for you special; it will help with whatever you did to your back."

Neji's body couldn't decide between gratefulness or shame, leaving his face blank. Cloud-like orbs stared at the boy in front of him, searching for an answer as to why he felt this way.

The Nara started to feel awkward when he saw the bland expression he was receiving. After yesterday, he had hoped that the two of them could at least be friends. He wasn't sure if he should make the injured boy take the medicine or bow out and let him be; he was a strategist, not a people person.

Despite his feelings about reckless behavior, his desire to be near the Hyuga convinced him to take a chance. He walked over to the bed and set the medicine down, opening the bag to bring it out. "May I sit?" he asked.

Neji almost let a dumbfounded expression cross his face before nodding mechanically; moving just enough to let the boy relax against the pillows beside him. Shikamaru explained how to apply the treatment and when to use it, his voice calm and collected. Though he didn't know it, his insides were screaming about as loud as the Hyuga's, who was equally as nervous.

A familiar chakra started approaching from the hall as his visitor got ready to leave. "Wait!" he said a bit too frantically. "You should stay for lunch, Hinata-san is an excellent cook and would enjoy your company" he offered. If the Nara stayed then Hiashi would leave him alone for now. But that also meant he could spend more time with the boy that made him feel so strangely and explore those urges to be around him.

Shikamaru was not nearly as good at hiding his emotions as the older boy and his cheeks became pink. He rubbed the back of his head anxiously but agreed. The two went out into the hallway just before Hiashi rounded the corner, startling him some.

"I see you have a friend over today Neji, " he said carefully.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi, he brought me medicine. This is Shikamaru, the heir of the Nara Clan," he answered, keeping his head low.

The two exchanged greetings but the Chunin could feel the tension in the air; the way they talked to each other and the looks that they swapped made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. Neji's face had traces of shame on it when he spoke, bringing further questions to his mind.

When his uncle finally left, his stress level was visibly reduced, but Shikamaru chose not to push him for answers yet. Clearly, something was bothering the glassy-eyed genius.

* * *

 ** _***Time-Skip: 2 Weeks***_**

Lee sent a barrage of kicks and punches towards his rival, doing his best to defeat him in combat. The hospital staff had long given up on trying to get him to stay still and discharged him. Of course, his first priority was challenging Neji to fight him.

Although he would never admit it, the Hyuga genius was secretly grateful his extremely cringeworthy friend was dueling him again. His taijutsu skills were superb and didn't allow Neji to think about anything but the match. His thoughts had been plagued by the shadow user since the day he came to apologize, and now it seemed like no matter where he went, the boy was already there.

Shikamaru would give him a lazy wave and smile then go on with whatever business he had, completely ignoring Neji's cold responses. It wasn't that he didn't want to wave back, but his body would freeze up, preventing him from even acknowledging the greeting. He'd almost said something when the boy left for a mission this past week, but his mouth had gotten too dry.

A sharp pain in his shoulder made him wince, giving Lee the advantage. Bushy brows gave him a kick to the stomach sending him flying back to the hard ground. The boy ran over to him, concerned that he had hurt his friend.

Neji got up and brushed himself off "do not apologize; you did very well Lee."

Both Lee and Tenten gasped, staring wide-eyed at their usually arrogant friend. He soon realized that was the first compliment he had ever given his teammate; it felt oddly pleasant. Inwardly, Neji rolled his eyes; the idiot blonde shinobi that defeated him in the Chunin exams had been rubbing off on him. _"Here it comes…"_ he thought to himself when Lee's gaping mouth started to tighten.

The Guy-emanator started running around with fire and tears pouring from his eyes, screaming about the triumphs of youth while Tenten sweat dropped next to the Hyuga. "You shouldn't have said that Neji; he's going to be acting like this the rest of the day."

* * *

You seem to be in quite a good mood Neji" Hiashi started, running his hand through the boy's long hair. "You're usually much more serious."

The younger prevented himself from shuddering under the agonizing touch; he was moving his hand painfully slow.

His uncle moved his hand lower and undid the boy's pants, letting them and his boxers fall flat to the floor. He pushed the boy down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed before forcing him back farther. The man kneeled on the floor and spread Neji's legs, kissing along the inside of his thighs.

"A growing boy needs to experience certain feelings" the man taunted, grasping the boy's length in his hand. Neji gasped when the elder wrapped his lips around the head and started to suck lightly. Hiashi had never allowed him to feel pleasure when they played their games.

His chest tightened, this was far worse than any amount of savage pounding or beating could ever be. The suction was growing stronger, and his cock was slipping deeper into the man's mouth making him want to moan for more.

The disgust Neji felt mixed in with the intense pleasure, pooling and whirling in his lower abdomen. A pressure started to build, his breathing becoming labored. He gripped the sheets as tightly as he could, and tossed his head repeatedly, trying to will himself to not allow such a disgraceful act to take place.

"P-please u-uncle" he whimpered, but the man didn't stop his ministrations. Neji tried to think about something else to drive the devious touches away. Shikamaru flashed through the young Hyuga's mind and without thinking of the consequences he shoved the elder man off.

Hiashi smiled cruelly, that's exactly what he was hoping would happen.

* * *

Shikamaru walked along the dark road; he'd just returned from a mission and had yet to head home. He was sure as soon as he did his mother would tell him to do chores. Instead, he found himself by the Hyuga compound, though he hadn't remembered consciously going there.

As he went to turn around, sobbing and whines met his ears; it sounded just like Neji. He ran as quickly as he could in the direction he believed it came from but made sure to be as stealthy as possible as well. The Hyuga wouldn't take a trespasser lightly, even if it was him.

When he finally found the elder boy, he was naked and writhing on the ground, squeezing his head in agony. Shikamaru could see the hand-print shaped bruises on his hips and knew exactly what happened. He picked up his crush and bolted, not caring if anyone saw him this time. What kind of clan would allow something like that to happen to one of their own members?

* * *

"MOM, DAD!" he shouted when he reached his front door. He heard them come running from elsewhere in the house as he pushed everything off their kitchen table and laid the still pain ridden boy down. He quickly removed his green jacket and covered the boy's private areas, trying to preserve any dignity he might have left.

"What's going on Shikamaru?" his dad questioned when he saw Neji.

"Please dad, you've got to help him!" he begged frantically, losing his usual composure.

Shikaku knew that by helping a member of the Hyuga branch family, most likely against the wishes of the main branch, his own clan would get in trouble. His brilliant mind started turning, listing out the reasons why he should and should not intervene. The elder's mind stilled when he remembered when his son had asked him why everybody hated Naruto when they were still very young. He'd gone on to ask his father if he should treat him the same way everyone else did. _"How do you feel about him Shikamaru? If you don't mind the kid then it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks."_

He could see the panic and concern in his son's eyes, knowing that what decision he made in this moment would have a lifetime impact on who his son would become. "Remove his headband, it's the curse seal. It doesn't appear to still be activated but the pain won't subside for some time. Yoshino, go and get him a blanket so he's more covered. I'm going to get some medicines."

As he went to leave, he saw the bruises that covered the boy's body. Shikaku could feel anger boiling in his heart when he thought about someone hurting Shikamaru in such a vile way. Neji couldn't be older than fourteen; he shouldn't have to know about the evils of men.

His hands moved fast, grabbing the necessary ingredients. He felt a sense of pride that his son had gone out of his way to help the Hyuga, but he couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing near the Hyuga compound in the first place.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And the secret is out! I hope you all enjoyed reading!**

 **Please Follow/Favorite/Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Clans

**Sorry, it took me so long to update! I hope you all haven't forgotten about my story that would be sad.**

 **Anyway! Thank you for reading again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beneath Every Cloud is a Shadow

Chapter 3: Two Clans

 ** _***Time-Skip: 1 Week***_**

Neji woke up in agony. His uncle had kept the curse seal activated for almost an entire minute, but after that, he had no recollection of what had taken place. His white eyes opened to reveal an unfamiliar room. He started to panic; if he wasn't in the Hyuga compound or the hospital, then that meant he could have been captured or worse, someone was pitying him.

The teen tried to move, but even looking around gave him a searing headache. He heard voices coming down the hallway and braced himself, unsure of what to say to his potential captors. The door opened slowly, whoever was behind it doing their best to not make a sound. Neji's eyes widened when Shikamaru peered in.

"You're awake…" he whispered, obviously knowing the hyper-sensitive position the elder teens body was in. He stepped into the room, followed by someone who could only be his father. The man looked at him intently before walking over to the bed.

Neji flinched violently when the man moved to touch his head, whimpering as another wave of pain momentarily blinded him. "It's alright Neji; you're in the Nara compound. My son brought you here after he found you unconscious from the curse mark."

Shikamaru stood on the other side of the bed, his piercing gaze trained on the Hyuga. There were so many questions that all three of the men had about what the hell had happened. Neji tried to speak first but found his tongue wouldn't respond to the signals from his brain.

"You're going to have trouble talking for a while, but it will pass. My dad kept you in a coma until we were sure you were stable" Shikamaru answered in his usual bored voice.

The Hyuga was exceptionally uncomfortable under the twos' gaze and felt pitifully weak. No one was ever supposed to see him in such a state as this. He swallowed hard and felt the distinct churn of nausea in his stomach when it occurred to him that if Shikamaru had found him after Hiashi had released the jutsu, that would mean he had seen the boy naked and covered in unmistakable bruises.

Shikaku could sense the boy's distress and decided it would be best to let everything sink in. "I've got to get back to work, but Shikamaru will be here if you need anything."

As soon as the eldest man left, the two teens were left alone. Neji wanted the shadow user to get out as well; he didn't think he could keep his tears at bay much longer, not with the humiliation he was suffering.

His cloudy eyes locked onto the ceiling, desperately trying to focus on anything but the young Nara.

"You're not a prisoner here Neji. You can go whenever you want" Shikamaru explained, leaning against the wall lazily. "If you'd prefer to be back at the Hyuga compound I can go and get Hinata."

The vein in the elder boy's neck pulsed forcefully. If there was anything else that would be worse than the situation he currently found himself in, it would be back in his room with Hinata sobbing about how she didn't know, and Hiashi coming to finish what he started.

Shikamaru pushed off the wall and edged closer to the bed, hovering his hand over Neji's shoulder. His brown eyes stared deeply into the Hyuga's. "You don't have to leave here if that's not what you want. My dad and I talked to Tsunade and your uncle. Until you are well again you are suspended from missions and under our care. I know it's a drag, but try to relax."

The hand that was just shy of touching him was warm, and Neji could feel it despite the lack of contact. He knew the brunette was trying to respect his boundaries, especially after learning about how he had been touched earlier, but it bothered him even more. He didn't want or need pity and sympathy from the younger, it just made him feel worse about himself.

Part of him wondered if he was too dirty to be touched by the Nara now, seeing as the boy previously had no issue being near him before. He wished he could snap at him, but his voice was gone so he glared instead.

Shikamaru saw the disdain in his comrade's eyes and smirked some. At least Neji was back to being a cold ass like usual. "If I remember correctly, you told me to keep my hands off you," he remarked.

The Hyuga felt his cheeks heat up and his irritation grow. _"Curse you damn Nara's and your intellect,"_ he thought bitterly. All he had to do was glare and the kid knew exactly what was bothering him.

Still, the boy pulled his hand away and sauntered over to the door. "There's a bell next to you if you need anything, and the bathroom is attached to this room" he drawled, pointing towards a closed door. Make yourself at home."

Neji watched as his savior left, his pale eyes glaring after him until the door was firmly shut.

* * *

 _ *****Time-Skip: 1 Week*****_

The young Hyuga stumbled out of the bathroom, his legs still not completely under his control. The Nara family had done a wonderful job of taking care of him, and Tsunade had come over at one point to check on his progress, but it was a slow recovery.

Being under the influence of the curse seal for so long hadn't permanently damaged his brain, but it had certainly caused many problems with his coordination and thinking. He considered himself lucky it was all reversible.

In the two short weeks, he had been at the compound, he had grown increasingly restless despite how kind everyone had been. Not a single person had brought up the bruises on his hips, or the tearing in his behind that he was sure they had seen. Part of him was grateful that they had allowed him some privacy on the matter, but it didn't make much of a difference if they knew the truth.

Shikamaru would stop by his room every day to bring him food and test his reflexes, especially now that his father had been sent away on a mission. Today, Neji was determined to make it down the hall to the kitchen. It had been a pleasant experience to have someone bring him food, wash his clothes and do 'motherly' things for him, but he felt rude taking advantage of Yoshina for so long.

It was almost dinner and he could smell the wonderful aroma through his closed door. He staggered over, gripping the wall for support every few feet. _"You will go and sit with them today Neji. You will not be weak."_ He growled at himself.

About midway down the hall, a sharp pain shot through his skull from the seal, causing his knees to buckle beneath him.

Before he collided with the hard ground, warm arms were wrapped around him, holding him steady. He didn't even need to look to see who had assisted him. Shikamaru never seemed to be far away when he was most self-conscious.

"You really should be in bed Neji" he chuckled, knowing that the boy's cheeks were likely flushed in embarrassment. He shuffled their bodies some and pulled one of the elder boy's slender arms over his shoulder, sliding the other around his waist just as he had done on the training grounds.

"I do not need your assistance, Nara," the Hyuga snarled.

"Yeah, well if I let you fall then I'm going to get an earful from my mom. The troublesome woman likes you more than she does me" he answered, amusement still coloring his soft voice.

Neji snorted but didn't struggle to get free. They slowly made their way to the kitchen table where Shikamaru set him down in a comfortable chair.

Yoshina was busy stirring something at the stove and hardly noticed the two arrive. Shikamaru glided across the kitchen and pulled out an extra set of dishes, mumbling something to her about Hyuga's being a drag.

The woman turned around and gave Neji a warm smile, one that he wasn't used to seeing from adults. Most either regarded him with disgust because they were from his clan or with admiration due to his skill level.

"Neji! It's good that you are feeling better" she commented before returning to her cooking.

The teen stuttered out a 'thank you'. He wasn't sure how to behave. "Can I help you with anything?" he finally asked, deciding politeness was always a good strategy.

The woman shook her head humbly but swatted her son. "See, Neji offers to help me do things around here!" she reprimanded.

The shadow user just gave her a bored look, "whenever I ask you always tell me that I'm not doing it right" he grumbled, winking at Neji.

The Hyuga felt butterflies fill his stomach again at the gesture. Not only was he being appreciated, but the look Shikamaru gave him made him feel just as secure as his arms when he fell. He glanced down at the shaking hands in his lap, scolding himself for acting like a child.

When dinner was served, he happily ate the delicious food, enjoying the light banter between the other two. Occasionally, he was asked something and would give his usual short reply, but neither seemed to mind. They figured it was just the way the boy was or had been taught to be.

Neji was in awe over the differences between the Hyuga and Nara clans. Despite how Naruto had changed his mind about most things, he still believed in destiny to an extent, and his place as a branch member under the torturous gaze of Hiashi was one he couldn't escape.

* * *

Hiashi was seething in his meeting with the other Hyuga elders. They were all disgusted that Neji was being cared for by a clan they considered inferior to theirs, especially when the boy in question was of the branch family.

"He should be here, where his Byakugan can be kept safe. Even if he isn't one of the main house, his Kekkei Genkai is exceptionally strong and can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands!" one shouted.

"There is also the breach in protocol by the head of the Nara clan, Shikaku. He knows that our affairs are handled within this household, and are not to be interfered with. Taking the boy in and potentially filling his head with wild ideas of rebellion could start a full-blown feud between the branches." Another commented.

Hiashi's father glared at him from across the room, having been told privately by Tsunade why Shikaku was so adamant that Neji stays with them until he had recovered. The man didn't care one bit what his son did with the genius behind closed doors, that was never an issue. But he was disappointed that Hiashi would be so careless about where he left him after activating the seal.

The previous clan leader cleared his throat, silencing the many voices. "Neji provoked Hiashi and was therefore at fault. There is no reason for Shikaku to keep the mutt any longer, but the Hokage has decided that he will not return until his injuries have healed. For now, it would be best to send someone over daily to check on his progress and ensure that he remembers his place."

After much debate, it was decided that Hanabi would be the perfect person to go. She was young, ruthless and desired nothing more than to prove her own worth over Hinata's so she could become the heir. It wouldn't be hard to bend the girls will at her age, and she would do what was necessary.

Hiashi and his father would give the girl her mission the next morning after determining what would be the best way to corrupt her young mind so she was effective when dealing with her genius elder cousin.

If all went according to plan, Neji would return swiftly and obediently.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Follow/Favorite/Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Game of Strategy

**I think it's high time for some more angsty goodness!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beneath Every Cloud is a Shadow

Chapter 4: A Game of Strategy

When Hanabi showed up at his door, Shikamaru was instantly on guard. He knew the girl was from the side-branch, but he was also aware that she could very well take the place of Hinata as the Hyuga heir.

After finding Neji so abused, the shadow-user had sought out the timid girl and questioned her about her family's policies, deducing among other things that the child was nearly the opposite of her elder sister.

Therefore, it didn't take him long to figure out the true purpose of her 'visit'. He knew he couldn't just not let her in; that would cause too much of an uproar from the Hyuga, but that didn't mean he would just let her roam around, or be alone with the injured teen. If all else failed he would eavesdrop on their conversation and then do his best to reverse any new psychological damage to his friend.

Shikamaru knocked gently on the guest bedroom door before entering, finding the elder boy sleeping peacefully. Before he could even turn around, Hanabi loudly roused her cousin "get up Neji; it's not like you to act so pathetically."

The boy slowly opened his eyes and glanced over to see Shikamaru glaring at his younger cousin. "What do you want Hanabi?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Grandfather sent me over to check on your progress. We are all waiting for you to return to where you belong" she answered, her eyes hard.

"My father has already talked to yours. Neji will return when he is healed and not a moment sooner" Shikamaru intervened, seeing how uncomfortable his friend had become.

The girl snickered "it figures you'd need someone from such a useless Clan to defend you, brother."

"Useless clan?" a feminine voice came from the hall. It was Yoshino who spoke, overhearing their conversation. "You're in my house young lady and you will not disrespect my family. Now out with you. You've seen Neji and have my word that he is not well enough to return."

Hanabi glared at the woman and her cousin but then left, she'd come back to following day to get in a few more jabs; there was no rush.

Neji was grateful that the two Nara's had intervened, but Hanabi's words stuck with him. He did feel ashamed that he was relieved to receive their help.

Yoshina saw the Hyuga's conflicted expression and put her hand on her son's shoulder before leaving, knowing they needed privacy.

"Neji, there isn't any reason for you to feel bad. Hanabi had no right to speak to you that way" Shikamaru assured, crossing the room to sit in a chair next to the bed.

"I don't need your protection or sympathy Nara. I can manage just fine on my own" he replied, his voice holding a hint of anger.

Shikamaru sighed, he knew he wouldn't get through to Neji like this. The boy's damaged pride was still too strong to allow it. He got up from his seat and headed out the door to think.

* * *

 _ *****Time-Skip: 1 Week*****_

Hanabi showed up daily just as she had been instructed to do. Neji was easily manipulated, whether Shikamaru put a stop to the girl's comments or not. He knew she had no idea why he was actually being kept in the Nara household. Perhaps if she was she wouldn't have been so effortlessly convinced to attack her cousin. But nevertheless, her presence set Neji on edge, causing him to become withdrawn from his friendly hosts.

Shikamaru let him alone after the first day and didn't try to convince him to not listen to her. The Nara knew that would never work. He stood in the doorway watching his friend pack up the few belongings he had and tried to keep calm. Neji was nowhere near healed enough to be going back to the sadists of his clan, physically or mentally, but now that his mind had been made up there was no stopping him.

The shadow-user would do his best to protect him from the sidelines, keeping an eye out for any more bruises or evidence that the cursed seal had been reactivated. If either should become noticeable, he would step in once again and help to heal the boy, knowing that the cycle would continue.

To Shikamaru, that didn't matter. He'd found that he cared deeply for the Hyuga, even more than he had originally thought. His crush had quickly evolved into something much more precious, and until Neji was ready, he would wait.

"I am grateful to you and your family. Please tell your parents that I appreciate all they did for me while I was injured" Neji commented.

Shikamaru nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I'll walk you home."

The Hyuga felt his cheeks start to heat up. It was silly, but hearing the younger say that made him think of being escorted home after a date. He looked over to the bored face and almost smiled, but quickly fought it back. "That really isn't necessary."

"Just say thank you Hyuga" Shikamaru drawled, though his voice held amusement.

* * *

When Shikamaru returned home that night, his father was waiting for him on the porch with a game of Shogi set up. He always felt close to the man when they would battle each other in the strategy game, but even more so now. The brunette wouldn't ever take this simple comfort for granted again, not after seeing how poorly Neji was treated by his family.

Shikaku watched his son as he analyzed the pieces, knowing that his son's mind wasn't really there; the boy was thinking about the Hyuga. "Have you told Neji about your feelings for him?"

The teen didn't even bat an eyelash at the question. He couldn't hide anything from him, his father was simply too smart to be deceived. Shikamaru simply shook his head and leaned forward, supporting his chin with his hands, his elbows placed firmly on the small table.

They sat silently for a while, taking turns moving their pieces around the board. "If I do nothing, then Neji will think that I don't care what happens, but when I tried to help, he resented me for it, though only a little less than he did himself" the younger explained, still trying to come up with a solution.

His father nodded in agreement but waited to see if the boy had any other thoughts on what he could do.

"I could just wait for him to be injured again and then bring him back here. But that would just start a cycle. It wouldn't actually solve anything" Shikamaru continued, hoping that by speaking allowed, a new answer would come to him.

"And is that alright with you Shikamaru? Could you really stand by and wait for him to be hurt time and time again, knowing that he will resent you for intervening?" Shikaku asked.

The resolution was obvious to the elder. All the scenarios that his son had been thinking about revolved around the two remaining friends even though it was evident that Shikamaru desired more than that. He knew the younger was purposefully avoiding thinking about that possibility because he was worried that Neji wouldn't feel the same way.

The Hyuga didn't know what love was, and would never drop his pride for a friend, even a good one like Shikamaru. For him to have a chance of getting through to Neji, his son would have to make him feel like there was no chance he would ever hurt or abandon him, because he loved him. But the young Nara was clearly not ready to take that chance.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, his father had that look on his face again. The one that said, 'I've already figured it out, but I won't tell you because you should have as well.'

* * *

Neji laid in his own bed for the first time in three weeks and found it was much less comfortable than he remembered. It didn't have the homely smell of herbs and nature like the Nara's guest bedroom.

His head ached from moving so much that day; just walking from Shikamaru's house to his own was way more than he had been ready for, and now he was suffering for it. But the pain he was enduring was nothing compared to the dread he felt when that sinister presence made its way down the hall.

"Hiashi-sama" he gritted out when the man entered.

The elder didn't need to explain how much trouble he was in for leaving and practically hiding with Shikamaru's family. It had been evident from the moment he'd walked into the compound that everyone, even branch members regarded him as weak, even a traitor.

Hiashi pointed to the floor and Neji obediently rolled off the bed, undressed and kneeled, keeping his eyes down as the man stripped himself. The teen expected to be told to open his mouth, but the man went and laid on the boy's bed, pulling the boy with him.

Neji found himself straddling his superior's hips, feeling the still limp cock beneath him. The man grabbed the youngers slim hips and started rubbing them against him until his length became swollen and rigid.

"Ride me, Neji" he commanded.

The young Hyuga paused. He'd used his mouth plenty of times to pleasure the man and had often been forced face down into his pillows for sex, but he'd never been ordered to do this. In fact, he wasn't sure he could. Being raped was bad enough, but to submit to this point was too much.

A harsh smack landed on his exposed rear leaving a welt. "Uncle… please…" he begged, his white orbs brimming with tears.

The man held his hands together to activate the cursed seal again, "you have shamed the Hyuga name and acted childishly. You will submit now or this time I will do far more than just cause you pain."

Neji let his broken tears fall as he looked straight ahead at the wall, raising his hips up.

"Look at me mutt!" Hiashi growled.

The younger obeyed, his already bloodshot eyes trailing down to meet the cruel gaze of his uncle. He reached beneath himself to take hold of the pulsating organ and aligned it with his unprepared entrance.

Neji dropped himself down quickly, feeling himself tear after such a long time without being stretched. "Hnnng" he whimpered, desperately trying to keep his eyes open. After only a moments pause, he started to roll his hips, ignoring the terrible pain that shot up his spine.

The teen kept his hands fisted on his own thighs, not wanting to touch any more of the vile man than was necessary. He kept trying to let his mind go blank, to leave this hell and go somewhere safe, but the man's constant moans wouldn't let him.

Rough hands squeezed his waist until it bruised, lifting him up and forcing him back down, the sound of the two bodies slapping together making him cringe. But his fear of disobeying kept him from stopping. Following the new movement his uncle had set, he bounced on the hot member, his breath becoming ragged from exertion.

At this point, his headache was far worse than any migraine could ever be. He'd long lost his sight, it being replaced by multiple black dots that had merged together. The sound of Hiashi's pleasure-filled grunts was similar to explosions to his ears. He felt nauseous from being jostled around. But mostly, he felt disgusted that he was participating in such a shameful act, that he was too afraid of his uncle to rebel.

A sharp snap of the elder's hips sent Neji toppling forward, barely catching himself before his face collided with his uncles. Their eyes were inches apart when he felt the warm fluid fill him, and tears dropped from his lashes onto the man's cheeks in defeat.

* * *

Hinata sat in the bushes outside her elder cousin's window, her own eyes puffy from silently crying. She wouldn't dare move until her father had left Neji's room, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand to stay still.

When Shikamaru had come to speak with her, she knew something more terrible than just the seal being activated had happened to her cousin, but she never expected it to be this. Neji had never once flinched from someone touching him, never limped or said a word about what was taking place.

The heiress now knew the real reason Neji had always hated her. While she wasn't as strong as he would have liked, his true anger was not caused by her, but by Hiashi. Hinata was never one for even disliking other people, but her own hatred could not be quelled by her timid personality this time.

She refused to be weak and passive anymore. Hinata mentally promised herself and Neji that she would get stronger, prove her worth over Hanabi's and put an end to her cousin's deplorable treatment if it was the last thing she did.

Not even Naruto could have lit such a fire in her heart.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry, it took me so long to update… writer's block and multiple stories along with the fact that I do have a life… kind of…**

 **Please Follow/Favorite/Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Start of a Plan

**Okay! :) Chapter 5; Sorry it took so long to update! There was something wrong with the site that prevented me from uploading new chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beneath Every Cloud is a Shadow

Chapter 5: Start of a Plan

Hinata showed up on Shikamaru's doorstep early in the morning; much earlier than most people would have been up. But the shadow-user already was, he'd had trouble sleeping knowing that he wouldn't be there to protect Neji if anything should happen.

When the knock came on his door, his heart stopped, his breath hitched, his mouth went dry, and his stomach fell into his pelvic cavity.

"I'll get it" Shikaku stated, seeing how pale his son had become.

The young Hyuga walked to the kitchen, her eyes puffy and red. The girl was so worn out she didn't even stutter when she spoke: "my father hurt Neji last night."

Yoshino and Shikaku gave each other worried glances, then looked to their son. He hadn't moved yet, the same petrified expression glued to his face.

"That's why you all took him in and insisted he stay here, isn't it? You knew?" Hinata asked.

Shikaku nodded his head. "Shikamaru found him shortly after Hiashi had activated the curse-seal. He brought him back here, still naked, and it wasn't very hard to deduce what had happened."

Hinata sniffed and her legs buckled beneath her, the weight of what her father had done overwhelming her innocent mind. The Jonin caught her, and set her down in the chair at the table, gesturing for his wife to bring her some water.

The man didn't want to distress her any further, but he needed to know, and so did Shikamaru. "Did your father activate the seal again? Is Neji alive?"

The Hyuga sipped the water lightly, fresh tears starting to drip from her swollen eyes. "No, Neji is alive, he didn't use the seal but he… he…"

Hinata started to sob, unable to verbalize the abuse she had seen take place.

Yoshino hugged the weeping girl tightly, whispering soothing things to comfort her. It was obvious she hadn't known about what was going on; the Nara family figured that not many people did. Neji certainly hid it well and wouldn't have told anyone, and they doubted Hiashi would have spoken about it much, if at all.

Shikamaru felt his body slowly unfreeze, the knowledge that Neji was alive and not comatose again relieving him, but only to an extent. He knew that damn Hyuga would touch the teen again, but he had hoped that Hiashi would wait a few days.

"Why didn't he stay here with you?" Hinata questioned.

"Because that bitch of a sister of yours would come every day and harass him; that's why" Shikamaru snapped.

The girl flinched at his tone, somehow feeling she deserved it.

"Shikamaru, that's enough, just calm down. Hinata is not the person to blame and you know it." Shikaku scolded.

The young Nara glared but nodded. He knew the Hyuga heiress had absolutely nothing to do with what had happened to Neji, but he couldn't understand why she hadn't known. Her cousin lived in the same compound as her for crying out loud. His irritation got the better of him again. "How did you not know something was wrong?"

Yoshino mouthed something at him harshly, but he didn't care.

"The Main Branch lives in a separate house than the others. Neji never told me what was happening; even if he seemed more angry than usual one day he'd shrug off my questions. I'm so sorry!" Hinata answered, bowing her head deeply.

The act forced Shikamaru to reconsider being so severe with her. Especially now that it occurred to him that she had come to them directly after finding out. "I didn't mean that so cruelly Hinata. Please forgive me. But I must know, how did you find out? Why did you come here?"

Hinata hiccupped and took another sip of water to wet her dry throat, "when you came to see me after bringing Neji here, I knew something had to be wrong. Nii-san is too polite and disciplined; he would never have done what my father said to earn the use of the curse mark. I hid outside his window last night and I saw… Please Shikamaru, Mr. Shikaku, I can't let him be hurt like this any longer. I need your help!"

The elder Nara let his sad expression show. "The laws of the Hyuga are absolute. They have their own way of dealing with internal affairs and not even the Hokage can change them. That is why Neji was only given permission to stay here until he was healed."

"There must be some way around it. Come on dad, please!" Shikamaru cried, not willing to take no for an answer.

Shikaku and Yoshino looked at each other again, their faces making slight movements, and their eyes holding hidden meaning. They were clearly having a conversation that they didn't want the teens to be involved in.

Hinata was in awe at their communication; since arranged marriages were common in the Hyuga, couples rarely were close enough to have that level of understanding. She hoped that one day Naruto and her would be able to talk like that.

Her eyes drifted to Shikamaru, realizing how run down he looked. He was also trying to figure out what his parents were signaling about.

Yoshino closed her eyes and tilted her head back in defeat. Her face held worry and sadness, but also a slight pride.

"I believe I have a plan for how to help Neji, but there is the high probability that it will fail. For success to even be possible I will need both of you to help me. Can you do it? Regardless of what it entails or the consequences?" Shikaku spoke, staring intently at Shikamaru and Hinata.

The Two nodded and leaned forward, ready to hear what the elder Nara had come up with.

* * *

Neji finished his meditation ritual and left to go and eat before training. His head was splitting, and his ass hurt from the night before, but in his mind, neither was an excuse.

He found the kitchen area empty and frowned. Usually, Hinata would come to this part of the compound and cook him breakfast, or at the very least sit and eat with him. Deciding it didn't really matter, he fixed himself some plain rice and ate slowly.

The food didn't taste nearly as good as it did when Yoshino fixed it, and he missed having someone to talk to. Hinata would do her best, but she stuttered quite frequently and liked to listen. Neji had found the Nara families bickering to be a welcome change from the monotonous life of a Hyuga.

The Hyuga Clan was supposed to be known for being close, the members even referred to each other as 'brother' and 'sister', but in reality, they weren't. At least, not nearly like Shikamaru's. Even when other relatives would stop by they would sit and talk or play shogi.

Neji sighed; he needed to stop thinking about the shadow-user. They were friends, and he had assisted him when he was injured, nothing more. But if he was honest with himself, he wanted there to be more, much, much, more.

He closed his eyes to try and will away the thoughts and headache, getting up to train.

* * *

 _ *****Time-Skip: The Next Day*****_

Shikamaru dragged his feet as he walked, kicking the dirt up in small puffs. He was on his way to the Hokage to tell her of their plan to protect Neji but found it extremely hard to do so.

'Thud'

"Sorry, I wasn't paying atten- Neji?" Shikamaru said, slightly startled from running into someone.

The Hyuga smirked, "I'm not surprised, probably too busy looking at the clouds and thinking about naps."

Shikamaru didn't know whether to be relieved that his friend appeared to be okay and was joking with him, or upset that he'd so easily brushed off the horrid things his uncle did. He decided to go with the former for now. "Whatever Hyuga, you must have been just as distracted as I was or you would have moved out of the way."

The elder brushed his long hair over his shoulder with a graceful sweep of his hand, turning his nose up at the shadow user. "Where are you heading so early?"

Shikamaru smiled, maybe this would give him a chance to procrastinate on his assignment just a little longer. "I was going to get an early lunch before heading to the Hokage's office; care to join?"

Neji felt his cheeks heat up slightly but accepted the offer. He'd never tell Shikamaru, but he'd come to the center of town in the hopes of seeing him again. For once, luck was on his side, though he didn't believe in such a frivolous concept.

Two the made their way to the barbecue shop that the Nara frequented with his team, neither saying a word for most of the walk.

Finally, the air became too tense for Neji to stand, "listen Shikamaru, I want to thank you for taking me in. My leaving had nothing to do with your family's care" the teen explained. It had only been two days, but his conscience had been gnawing at him for leaving so suddenly.

The shadow user smiled some and shrugged "don't worry about it Hyuga; I'm pretty sure my mom still wishes you were her kid instead of me. You can come back anytime."

With the knowledge that the younger and his parents weren't upset with him, the tight feeling Neji had felt in his stomach unwound, allowing him to thoroughly enjoy the boy's company again. He'd never allow himself to be so injured they would have to take care of him, but maybe he could allow himself to visit.

The Hyuga compound was so quiet and controlled compared to the laid-back atmosphere at the Nara's; it seemed the lazy, 'everything is a drag' concept was almost genetic. There, his intellect was average, and though it was a strange sensation to not be considered a genius, it also came with the benefit of always having people around that were on his level.

"Have you gone for your check up with the Hokage?" Shikamaru asked after they ordered.

Neji just shook his head; if he wasn't injured enough to be in the hospital, the Clans own doctors handled their injuries. He also didn't want the medical specialist to see his fresh bruising.

The shadow user sighed but let it go, it only served as an extra push to get him to plead with Tsunade. Seeing that his friend was lost in his thoughts, Shikamaru decided to start up a conversation about Lee and what all the 'youth' stuff was about.

As much as Neji acted like he couldn't stand the spandex-wearing fireball, it was obvious there was a strong friendship. The Hyuga smirked, knowing that the Nara was changing the subject, but he was grateful all the same.

It would be nice to complain about his comrade and sensei to someone other than Tenten, who he strongly believed was falling for the bowl-cut teen.

At the end of their meal, Shikamaru insisted on paying the bill for them both, hiding his pleasure at seeing Neji so flustered.

* * *

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted irritably. If this was one more shinobi with a mission report she had to go over she'd break her desk and then their legs.

"Lady Hokage" Shikamaru greeted, shutting the door firmly behind him.

The look on his face told her whatever he had come to speak about was serious, and she immediately focused on the Chunin.

"My dad, Hinata, and I think we've found a way to get Neji out of the Hiashi's grasp. According to Hinata, who showed up at our house yesterday morning, the abuse hasn't stopped, maybe even gotten worse" the teen explained.

The Hokage narrowed her eyes, knowing whatever plan he had was bound to be bordering on the unethical. If it wasn't, she and Shizune would have come up with something already, but the ancient ways of the village and Hyuga were solid.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay! So, I hoped you liked and are excited for the next chapter!**

 **Please Follow/Review/Favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Daring Plan

**Get ready for some lovely angst-filled drama! I can't wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beneath Every Cloud is a Shadow

Chapter 6: A Daring Plan

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" the Hokage screeched in disbelief.

Shikamaru felt sweat running down his temple; the situation was terrifying enough without her getting so angry. "I'd like to…ask Neji to marry me?" he repeated meekly.

Tsunade gave up and pulled multiple bottles of Sake from her desk to get shit faced. This was so not what she had thought the Nara's had come up with. "Explain yourself!" she demanded, downing the first bottle.

"If I marry Neji, then he comes to live with me at the Nara compound, and wouldn't be under their control anymore."

The Hokage hissed as another bottle was emptied, burning her throat. "But you are part of your main family, the only child of Shikaku as a matter of fact. Marrying Neji means you won't have the opportunity to have any new heirs."

A small, sad smile crept across his face; he didn't care if he ever had children if it meant that he could spend the rest of his life with the Hyuga, but that wasn't important, and Tsunade didn't need to know that. "It doesn't have to be permanent. If Hinata can become the head of the Hyuga Clan, then she can change the rules and Neji and I can divorce."

Tsunade did her best to think critically about the situation, but the alcohol was starting to affect her mind. "But, the Hyuga girl has already been displaced, right? By Hanabi, if I'm correct."

"You are Ma'am, but Hinata knows the truth now, and I believe if we help her she will rise to the challenge and prove herself. She is a gentle girl, but I've heard rumors of her abilities if she is protecting someone close to her. In those moments, she has as much courage as Naruto."

The Sannin hiccupped loudly, she wasn't sure if it was the Sake or Shikamaru that was making this seem like a great plan, but she'd go for it right now. "How do you plan on convincing them to let you marry one of their members? Especially being that you both are what, thirteen/fourteen years old?"

Shikamaru was actually surprised that the woman wasn't slurring her words with the amount she'd already consumed, but she was the Hokage after all. "I uh, I was hoping you could help me with that."

Tsunade smiled evilly, she loved meddling with people's affairs, especially with those who deserved it. In her inebriated mind, she wondered why the brunette would go so far for Neji. Perhaps it was because he was a trusted comrade and friend, but she had a delicious feeling it was more than that.

* * *

 ** _***Time-Skip: 2 Weeks***_**

The Hokage's body ached to reach into her drawer to grab more Sake, but she wouldn't dare. Unlike other meetings where she could afford to be a little buzzed, this was an extremely delicate matter that would require all her wits.

Shikaku and Shikamaru sat together on the left of her desk while Hiashi and his father sat on the right. She'd met with the Naras' and Hinata many times over the last two weeks to plan and even uncover anything they could use for blackmail. Now, the time had come to let Shikamaru offer his hand in marriage to the still unaware Neji.

After careful consideration, they decided that it would be best not to have the Hyuga genius present when the discussion went down; he was sure to vehemently oppose such an idea.

"What is the meaning of such a meeting" Hiashi questioned, his eyes glaring across the table.

Shikaku answered. As the leader of his clan, it was his duty to do most of the talking. "I'd like to propose a marriage between my son, Shikamaru, and your clans Neji Hyuga."

The youngest brunette almost smirked at the sputtering faces of the two elders, but he held it in check, determined to come off as respectful. He idly listened to the strew of insulting remarks the men made towards his clan, and why such a union would not be accepted.

Tsunade silenced the room, her patience starting to wear thin. "Neji is one of the side-branch family members. He's not needed to provide any heirs and was never taught the secrets of the clan as main branch members are. There is no risk in having him marry outside of the Hyuga. I'd even think you'd be happy; it was obvious at the Chunin exams that you were not pleased to have him outshine your main house. He'd have no way to pass on his extraordinary genes if he married Shikamaru."

Hiashi almost growled at the jab she threw in at the end, but he had no intention of losing his toy so easily. "And I suppose the Nara Clan has 'promised' they won't try to steal the secrets of the Byakugan?"

The Hokage pulled out multiple crisp documents, detailing the rules of the marriage. After skimming through, she found the clause she was looking for and pointed, "under pain of treason, no insight is to be gained by the Nara Clan of the inner workings of the Byakugan or Hyuga family secrets unless given express permission to do so by the head of the Hyuga Clan."

The two Nara members kept their anxiety to themselves, hoping that the Hyuga didn't ask who had written the documents. Shikaku and Shikamaru had drafted it themselves, putting as many loopholes as possible so that Neji wouldn't be married to the younger brunette forever if he didn't want to.

As much as the young shadow user cared for the Hyuga, he didn't believe the feelings were returned. This was only temporary- simply a means to help until more permanent measures could be taken.

The meeting dragged on for hours. Tsunade had to call Shizune in multiple times to cancel other appointments that she had that day. But in the end, it was worth it; Hiashi's father, though no longer the leader of the Hyuga, still held a considerable pull over his son and decided that they would allow the marriage to take place.

He had come to understand that the entirety of the Nara genius had come together to think of every possible reason they could have against the arrangement, leaving them with either saying yes, or blatantly saying no just because they didn't want to.

The old man would rather have Neji gone and Hiashi under control than risk people finding out they had been outsmarted by a clan they considered to be inferior to their own.

Tsunade neatly stacked the paperwork and gave a triumphant smile. "Good! Now all that's left is to tell Neji and set a date!"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed and stared up at the clouds. Apparently, the elders had returned and told Neji they'd married him off right after the meeting and the boy had practically snapped in rage, challenging anyone to fight.

He could feel the intense anger from all the way across the field, heading straight for him and knew he was in for the beating of his life. He stood and waited for the shouting to begin.

"YOU!" Neji screamed, sending a chakra filled jab straight into his stomach.

The Hyuga picked the stunned teen off the ground and dragged him close to his face. "How dare you interfere in my life in such a cowardly way! I will not marry you!"

Shikamaru tried to catch his breath, "I… you… don't have a… choice." He hated saying that to the boy, knowing how little freedom he already had in his life. But he had to believe that this would eventually give him the happiness he deserved.

"Arrgh! You insolent little!"

Another harsh punch came flying into his face, sending the Nara sprawling onto his back in the dirt.

The younger spit the metallic liquid from his mouth and glared up at his soon to be husband. "Calm down Neji; it's not like you and I have to actually do anything couple-like. I'm aware that you aren't gay."

Neji felt his face flush, that wasn't the reason he was furious at all. He detested being so weak that Shikamaru was willing to give up his right to be the leader of his Clan to save him. "My sexuality has nothing to do with this Nara!" he spat, "I am not some helpless child and I have no wish to go from one cage to another!"

The shadow-user felt his chest tighten, _"is that really what he thinks I'm going to do? Keep him like some pet?"_

The Hyuga saw the hurt look on the youngers face and felt a tiny amount of remorse in the back of his mind, but he was too upset to care. He crossed his arms and scowled, his white eyes showing just how displeased he was.

"Yeah, well, whatever Hyuga" Shikamaru grumbled as he got to his feet. "Like it or not, in a month you're going to be moving in with me so maybe you could start working on your attitude."

He rubbed his cheek as he rummaged around in his pocket "here" he said, throwing the item at his comrade. The Hyuga caught it but didn't look at what it was, he kept glowering at the teen until he'd left.

But once the Nara was completely out of sight, his curiosity got the best of him. _"I bet it's just more medicine,"_ he thought as he undid the small package.

To his shock and embarrassment, it was a box containing two beautiful rings. However, upon closer inspection, they weren't just any engagement rings, but the ones his parents had exchanged years ago.

"He asked me to get them for you; I stole them from my father's private items" came a shy voice.

Neji looked up to see someone hiding behind one of the tall columns used for target practice. "Lady Hinata?" he asked.

The girl nodded and slowly walked out, not entirely confident Neji wouldn't attack her as well. "He cares about y-you Nii-san. Please don't be t-too angry with him."

The elder looked back down at the small diamond-studded band, and plain silver one in his palm. "He really asked you to steal these for me?"

Hinata flushed slightly and twiddled her fingers, but said yes. She was just as shocked as Neji when Shikamaru had come asking about getting a ring the boy would like.

That small guilt he felt earlier had easily grown into an elephant in his chest. He knew he'd need to apologize to the Nara, but his pride was barely hanging on and he didn't think he could. Maybe he would just 'work on his attitude' like Shikamaru had asked and call it even.

* * *

 ** _***Time-Skip: Wedding Night***_**

Nearly a month had passed since Neji had found out about his betrothal, and Hiashi had come to his room every night to force him into all manner of horrifying positions and activities. Despite his still lingering wish to not be such a burden to Shikamaru, part of him was growing more grateful for the intervention.

He sat with Hinata in a small waiting area outside of the ceremony room, thinking about how he'd have to kiss the boy in less than an hour. He violently shook his head to get the thought from his mind. Shikamaru was marrying him to get him away from his family, not because he had any romantic feelings for him.

Neji groaned, realizing that all their friends other than Naruto would be there for their 'big day' having no idea the true purpose behind the wedding. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, now that the moment finally arrived, he was sure he was too nervous to go through with it.

Hinata giggled at her usually stoic cousin's awkwardness but did her best to comfort him. "It will be fine brother, it's just a little kiss."

The elder rolled his eyes. All at once the girl had stopped her stuttering and that threw him off more than just about anything else. He was sure she was in league with the Nara Clan, but couldn't bring himself to ask. If she wasn't, he'd have to admit what her father had done to him.

"If I have to sit through one more lecture about being 'too young for marriage' or hear another person our age tell me 'how sorry they are our clans arrange unions without asking us' I'm going to become very angry" he muttered, resting his chin in his hand.

Hinata giggled again, "you look very handsome Nii-san."

* * *

Shikamaru walked Neji back to the compound before the reception was fully over, knowing the teen had reached his limit of well-wishers and suggestive comments from their more lewd comrades. He'd only given the older a peck on the cheek, but it had thoroughly set off a whirlwind of hoots.

"This way" he pointed, altering their direction slightly.

"Are we not staying at your home?" Neji asked. His voice was calm but he was starting to worry they might actually consummate their marriage tonight if there weren't being watched by adults.

Shikamaru chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets, "My family spreads out our homes more than yours, and each time a male child is born another house is built for when they get married. So, we are going to 'our' home tonight."

He smirked openly when he saw Neji blush and turn away. "Relax Hyuga, I'm not looking to have you hit me with another one of your air palms tonight. I promise I won't touch you."

The elder felt his stomach do flips from the way the shadow user had phrased his comment. It almost sounded like Shikamaru was attracted to him and would just hold off on his desires out of fear of being attacked.

Neji decided to remain silent until they were inside the large house. The architecture was just like the place he had stayed in before, only slightly newer.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat at the ceremony at all."

The Hyuga nodded, following his husband into the kitchen and watching him open the refrigerator. "Hinata made us some rice balls if that's good with you" Shikamaru drawled.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Neji asked as he picked at the food.

The younger blushed heavily and cleared his throat. "Uh, well… this place only has one bedroom right now since we don't have kids and we don't have a couch so…you'll have to share a bed with me for a while."

Neji's face looked like a flashing light, going from pale to red and back over and over.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite because you love me (or at least my writing maybe?)**


	7. Chapter 7: Building Strain

**Okay! I know it's been a long time since I updated this story too, but I'm trying to buckle down and get some caught up before the next semester starts and my life is ruined for a while.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beneath Every Cloud is a Shadow

Chapter 7: Building Strain

Neji crawled into the bed he and Shikamaru would be sharing until they could get a spare. He was so nervous that the Nara would touch him in some intimate way, or worse, that he wouldn't want to even come near him once he saw the newest bruises. This was the night of their marriage and he was so plagued by fear that everything else seemed to be forgotten.

The door to the room opened, and the younger walked through in his boxers and a simple white shirt. Shikamaru immediately felt his 'husbands' worry though and gave a sheepish smile. "I know this isn't exactly what you were hoping for tonight, but I'm not going to hurt you. It's just until we can get a second bed or a couch remember? Then I promise you won't have to sleep next to me again."

Neji hugged the sheets tightly to his chest but did his best to give a glare. "I'm not worried about you touching me you idiot. I just... the marks..."

"There's no reason to be ashamed, Neji. I don't care what he's done to you or how you view yourself. I'm your comrade, your friend, and technically your husband. I care about you." the younger interrupted.

The Hyuga threw off the covers and gave the coldest stare he could muster, his teeth grit together in anger. "I told you that I didn't need your help remember? I didn't ask for you to marry me! I have no desire for you or anyone to give up their right to be clan leader for me. You gave up your freedom!"

Shikamaru sighed and crossed the empty room to where his crush sat. "Neji... look... I didn't do it out of pity for you alright? I just told you that I care about you and that Hyuga bastard was hurting you almost every night. No one should have to endure that and I would never have forgiven myself if I'd let you go back to suffering in silence. I'm not perfect, and I'll probably make you mad a lot. But I promise you didn't give up one cage for another. You could be happy with me... I could make you happy if you'd give me a chance."

The elder blushed heavily, his irritation replaced by the now familiar fluttering in his stomach. Somehow, the Nara always knew what to say to calm his nerves and make him feel like a school girl. He eventually threw his head to the side and laid back down, his lips pursed together in a slight pout. "Just get in bed, Shikamaru. But don't think this conversation is over with" he spoke quietly.

Despite the tension still present, the Chunin smiled and nodded. He climbed into the soft sheets and tried to get comfortable. Although it filed him with guilt, he really wanted to touch the elder and feel his soft skin. Shikamaru could smell the gentle scent of Neji's hair from where he lay and tried to control the surge of arousal that accompanied it.

They both remained incredibly still for several minutes after their conversation ended, making the air in the room feel like huge weights on their chests. Neji, deciding he was being weak by giving in to his self-consciousness, decided to break the awkwardness. He scooted over until he could just barely feel the heat coming off of his crushes skin and then let out a shaky breath. "If we're going to sleep in the same bed, we might as well get comfortable. Just do what feels natural to you, it is your house after all."

Shikamaru gave a dry laugh, "it's actually our house now, Hyuga" he insisted, "but I think you're right... it's kind of like an extended sleepover, so we should get used to it."

As he spoke, the Nara did his best to relax his rigid limbs, hoping that the darkness of the room would hide that he was still partially erect. "I should warn you though."

"Warn me of what?" Neji asked, daring to peak over at the boy that lay beside him.

"I tend to cuddle... that's what Choji and Ino tell me anyways. If I get to close or start smothering you just push me off, alright?" the younger answered, rubbing his head slightly.

Neji almost laughed at the confession. He didn't believe it in the slightest, seeing how stand-offish the shadow user was. Still, it lightened the mood enough for them to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _ *****The Next Morning*****_

When Neji woke up early the next morning, he felt his face burn in embarrassment. He was practically underneath the Nara, his lips just inches from Shikamaru's. Without thinking, he shoved him off violently, causing the younger to fly off the bed and crash into the floor with a loud 'oomph'.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Nara!" he growled, his cheeks flushed.

The Chunin staggered to his feet, holding the part of his head that had connected with the ground. "I told you last night that I'm a cuddler when I sleep, Neji! When I said push me off I didn't mean that hard..."

Neji glared at him indignantly before climbing out of bed and storming off down the hall, leaving Shikamaru to pick himself up and shake off his tiredness. To get his mind off of how agitated he was, he began preparing them both breakfast. _"I actually wanted to kiss him... damn lazy Nara... slinging his arm around me like that...I could hit every single_ one _of his chakra points and... ugh! I just have to stop thinking about him!"_ he thought to himself angrily.

Soon enough, the boy he couldn't get out of his head came sauntering into the kitchen, his own face still donning a blush from the awkward, but not entirely unwanted contact. "Sorry... about earlier... but I really need to know. You seem to hate it when people -including me- touch you, but I can see it on your face if I avoid it... that bothers you too. What do YOU want me to do Neji?" he asked, his piercing eyes penetrating the Hyuga's carefully built shield.

The Hyuga didn't have a good answer for him because he didn't really know himself. In truth, he wanted Shikamaru to touch him, and to want him as much as he wanted the Nara. Though that would never be, the younger was simply helping him get out of a terrible situation. But even with the desire he held, he couldn't shake how disgusting he felt all the time.

"Does Hinata know?" he asked instead.

Shikamaru's face fell some and he nodded, "she helped my father and I learn all the Hyuga's laws so that I could marry you without your family interfering. I've never seen her so determined to do anything... except maybe get Naruto's attention."

Neji's face didn't change, but the Chunin could tell that he was being consumed by another wave of shame. "You know Neji, we have some time off since we got married and all. I bet you'll find it troublesome, but maybe we could go and pick out some furniture?" Shikamaru suggested, hoping to get his mind off his uncle.

The elder couldn't help but smile, "it wouldn't be a drag at all."

* * *

"What colors do you like?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji rolled his eyes and continued to look at the different furniture options, though he couldn't help but smirk some. This was exactly how he figured being married to the Nara would be... "if it is how you say, then you should also like whatever it is we pick out" he answered.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple..." came the child-like voice of Hanabi.

Shikamaru instinctively stepped closer to his husband, almost wrapping his arm around his waist before catching himself. "What do you want? Can't you see we're busy? So troublesome."

The girl snickered, her pale eyes boring deep into her elder cousins. "So... how was it?" she asked.

Neji's face turned redder than it ever had before, and he felt his head get light with embarrassment. He stumbled over his words, trying to get out that the two hadn't done anything remotely romantic or intimate the night before. Luckily, Shikamaru came to his rescue and stepped in between them.

"Look Hanabi, unless you're here to help us find a couch then it would be best for you to leave. I'm sure you have some training to do... after all, if Hinata were to somehow catch up to you, your position as the new heiress could be in jeopardy." he taunted.

The young Hyuga looked as if she'd blow her top right their in the store, but withheld her anger as best she could. Instead, she stuck her tongue out and gave one last harsh glare at her elder cousin before stomping off.

"Just because we're married now doesn't mean you need to help me, Nara. I can take care of myself!" Neji insisted, though the words held far less force than they had previously.

Shikamaru simply smiled and nudged the elder with his elbow. "Hey... I may be lazy but I take my responsibilities seriously. Come on, just pick one so we can get some lunch, my treat."

* * *

Hinata attacked the post in the courtyard furiously, pushing far past what she'd previously believed her limit to be. She was more determined than ever to get her act together and win back her position as future head of the clan.

"You are training hard, Hinata. I don't think I've ever seen you so fearless." Hiashi stated as he walked up behind her.

"Yes father," she answered, doing her best to keep her voice level. "I'm trying to change myself so that I can gain the respect of my peers... like Naruto is."

The man gave a disgusted look and crossed his arms disapprovingly. "That demon brat is not one I'd have you emulate. Perhaps you should try to be more like your sister Hanabi. If only she'd been born first..."

"I did not lose to Hanabi because she was a better fighter than I. I lost because I didn't want to hurt my baby sister... but no more! I see now that sometimes force is necessary to achieve one's goals, and you have no right to say anything bad about Naruto! He works hard and does his best so I will too! You'll see father, I'm going to prove to everyone that I can do this! I won't lose!"

The elder was shocked that Hinata was so adamant, and he'd noticed that she'd ceased stuttering over a month prior. Had it been in any other situation, he might have even been proud of her. But something told him she had an ulterior motive that included Neji. Even still, if she somehow managed to overcome Hanabi in combat, the Hyuga law stated that as the heir of the Main Branch, she would take over once his time had passed, no matter what he wanted.

His Byakugan activated in anger. Not only had he lost his toy and been shown up by the Nara Clan, but now his previously weak-willed daughter was showing backbone, and likely planned on changing the Hyuga if she took over. This was far more than he could allow, and he struck out, hitting her squarely in the chest.

Hinata had healed considerably since her battle against Neji, but serious blows to the heart would always be a weakness for her now. Hiashi, a master of the gentle fist style, had meant to cause damage with his jab, and she could feel the chakra flow stopping soon after his finger left her clothed skin. She coughed loudly, blood spattering from her open mouth as she fell to her knees.

The ex-heiress felt like she couldn't breathe, and her vision began to fade from the lack of oxygen. In the distance, she could hear her sister calling out to her along with her longtime bodyguard Ko.

 _"No..."_ she thought frantically, _"I can't die... Neji... needs me..."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **No smexy scenes in this one... I was going for a more cute build up I think. I hope the cliffhanger isn't too much, but I've got to have something go terribly wrong at some point...**

 **PLEASE::: Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Damage Control

**Hello! I know, a long time since this was updated, so I'm very sorry! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto :(**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beneath Every Cloud is a Shadow

Chapter 8: Damage Control

"We've got to tell Shikamaru and Neji about Hinata!" Choji stated, still breathless from running.

"That is right! We are going to bring them to the hospital so that their youthful support will give Hinata the strength to recover!" Lee exclaimed, his fists balled in excitement. Tenten and Ino nodded and they kept going until the house came into view.

"Shikamaru! Neji!" Ino shouted, getting their attention.

The two set down the couch that they had been carrying into the house and walked over, neither aware of how series the visit was. They both assumed that their teammates were simply there to poke fun at them about their marriage again.

"What's up, guys?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

The four newcomers looked at each other worriedly, each hoping that someone else would be the one to ruin their friend's obviously good moods.

Finally, Tenten spoke up, "we have some bad news, guys."

Neji felt his heart nearly stop as he looked between them. Lee's face was full of sadness, something that rarely ever occurred. Even worse was how Choji reached out to Shikamaru and put his hand on the boy's shoulder as if to support him if needed.

"What the hell is going on?" the Hyuga asked, his voiced raised with anxiety.

"It's Hinata, apparently she's in critical condition at the Leaf Hospital. Lady Fifth is treating her now, but it's unlikely that even someone of her caliber will be able to help hea-" Ino attempted.

"What happened?" Shikamaru exclaimed, grabbing his teammate's shoulders mid-sentence. His eyes were full of anger, shocking the rest of the group, he wasn't usually so hot-headed.

"We don't know Shikamaru, honestly. We didn't have time to do anything for your engagement since you got married so fast so were meeting to discuss plans. Only, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata didn't show so we went to look for them. As we were walking around we saw the Jonin team captains rushing in the direction of the hospital and followed them. We ran into Kiba and Shino while we were there and that's all they said. Since you all weren't with them we figured you didn't know and came to tell you…" Choji explained, once again attempting to comfort the obviously distressed Nara.

"Lady Hinata…" Neji muttered, his voice low with pain. He knew that if it wasn't due to a mission, her injury was likely tied to his situation with Hiashi. He glanced over to Shikamaru to see that his husband was already staring at him intently. Under that piercing gaze, he couldn't help but let the shame and responsibility he felt show in his white eyes.

"She's strong Neji," the shadow user offered, "and it isn't your fault."

"Why would you think this is your fault, Neji?" Lee questioned, worry filling him when he saw the Hyuga look away in pain.

"Thank you for telling us. Go on ahead to the hospital to comfort her teammates and we'll be along shortly." Shikamaru interjected, giving Choji and Ino a look for assistance.

As always, their teamwork didn't need words. The two pulled Tenten and Lee away, each glancing back at their friend worriedly as Neji's Byakugan flared in anger.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru walked to the hospital side by side, though not by the Hyuga's choice. He'd nearly lost it when the younger had insisted the others go on ahead, and tried to take off running. Unfortunately for him, the Nara had used his shadow-jutsu to bind him and force him to walk, despite his protests.

"Why the hell are we walking! Lady Hinata is gravely injured because I was weak and let you protect me like a coward! I should be there now!" Neji seethed for the umpteenth time.

However, the Nara finally answered his repeated question. "Look, I know you are angry at me and Hiashi and probably even Hinata right now for making herself a target but it won't help. If you were to run in there like you are now, and potentially see your bastard uncle what would you do?"

The elder growled and grit his teeth, knowing that he'd probably attack before thinking. His downcast eyes were response enough for Shikamaru.

"Exactly, and what would happen to you? Attacking a Leaf elite, the head of the clan you were born into as a side branch member. It would be considered a terrible offense and I doubt even being married to me would protect you from those consequences. Whether Hinata makes it through this or not, she wouldn't want to have been a catalyst for you getting injured, imprisoned or even executed." Shikamaru explained.

"But Lady Hinata was injured because of me! I didn't want that either!" Neji argued, still trying to break the shadow from himself.

"As long as I've known her, she's been timid and a complete pushover. Naruto started her down the right path and you gave her a reason to push even harder. Don't belittle her attempt to be someone who protects her comrades. As difficult as it is, you have to calm down!" The Nara shot back. He was doing his best to keep his chakra steady, but it was quickly unraveling.

"It doesn't matter what steps she made if she dies! Now let me go!" Neji practically screamed, his Byakugun fully activated.

"Damn it Neji!" Shikamaru growled as his jutsu came undone. He quickly jumped and tackled the elder before he could run off, struggling with him on the ground. "What about me huh? I can't see you get hurt because of that piece of shit ever again!"

"Why are you so intent on helping me! We weren't even friends before the mission with Sasuke!" Neji hissed, his own chakra low from fighting against Shikamaru's jutsu for so long.

"Because I like you, you arrogant prick!" the Nara exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Neji stopped struggling altogether in shock and lay still on the dirt, his white eyes staring up at the panting teen. "Y-you…what?"

The youngers face bled red with embarrassment and he sat up, though he didn't break his eye contact at first. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to the sky, watching the clouds float above them to ease his nerves. Finally, he returned his now steadied gaze back to the Hyuga and sighed.

"I said...that I like you. Honestly, I've had a crush on you since the Chunin exams but I kept my distance since I was too chicken to tell you, that's why we weren't friends. This whole situation with your uncle is so messed up. I can't stand that he hurts you, but the only thing that I can imagine being worse is losing you completely. Please…just listen to me for once and calm down…"

Neji's jaw dropped at the confession, his usually quick, biting tongue stilled in shock. This was exactly what he'd wanted in the back of his mind, for the Nara to want him too. _"Surely this isn't real, it has to just be a tactic he's using. No… it couldn't be. Not even Shikamaru would manipulate someone emotionally like this…"_

Seeing the disbelief and suspicion on his new husband's face, Shikamaru sighed again as he stood up. "Look it's a drag, and ultimately I won't force you to wait again. Aside from losing you, the last thing I want is for you to feel like you've been pushed from one cage straight into another. You don't have to return my feelings, but please at least consider them before rushing into a bad situation."

"Help me up" the Hyuga finally said, extending his hand for Shikamaru to take.

The Nara eventually grabbed hold and pulled his crush to his feet, discovering that Neji didn't let go afterward. "What are yo-"

"I won't go rushing in, but we better get going in case the worst happens or she miraculously wakes up." The elder interrupted, keeping his nose high in the air as he began tugging Shikamaru behind him.

* * *

As the two walked into the waiting room, Neji squeezed Shikamaru's hand harder, having yet to let it go since the breakthrough in the woods. Before them stood the Hyuga leaders, Hiashi included, and they were all glaring at the teens.

"It's going to be okay," Shikamaru whispered, unconsciously moving closer to his distressed crush.

"But he did this to her. Look at his smug face!" The Hyuga seethed back through gritted teeth.

Before either could say or do anything else, Kiba walked up and grabbed them both, pulling them down the hallway towards the courtyard. The rest of the rookie's and Neji's team followed, all with determined looks on their faces.

"Spill it Neji!" Kiba growled when they were all outside. "Just what the hell is this all about!"

"Yes, for once Kiba and I agree. You, Shikamaru, and Hinata have been acting strangely for some time now. Strictly speaking, this behavior started around the time of your surprising engagement to Shikamaru. It seems more than just a coincidence." Shino added.

"Look, I know everyone is upset that Hinata is hurt. Believe me when I say that Neji and I are just as, if not more angry than all of you. But right now isn't the time or place to be fighting. More importantly, she wouldn't want her closest friends to be at each other's throats either." Shikamaru stated, doing his best to diffuse the situation.

"And just how the hell would you know what she does or doesn't want?" Kiba howled, turning his anger towards the Nara.

Neji up to this point hadn't said anything, but his silent fuming was quickly heading for a massive outburst, and Shikamaru could feel it. He slowly grabbed the elders hand again, being careful to watch for any sign that he wasn't okay with it.

The Hyuga grit his teeth and squeezed the hand again, letting his husband know he'd accept the support for now. It bothered him greatly that he wasn't able to defend himself against their questions, but truthful explanations were ultimately too much for him to handle, and lying would only cause problems later.

The two received several odd looks from their comrades, everyone having noticed their entwined hands.

"Wait are you guys… actually a couple?" Sakura asked, confusion evident in her voice.

Shikamaru and Neji blushed lightly. Though the Nara had confessed his feelings, Neji had not, and neither was sure where they stood just yet.

"Look, I know it isn't what you all want to hear, but we can't explain everything right now. Just know that when and if you all are needed we will come to you. You all are our comrades and we know that you would give your lives to help us." Shikamaru continued.

"But that isn't good enough!" Kiba exclaimed loudly, obviously not satisfied by the secrecy.

"Again, I must agree with my teammate. That is because Hinata is currently lying near dead on an operating table and we don't know why." Shino added, his voice slightly more angry than it's usual monotonous tone.

"Guys, I think we should leave this up to Shikamaru and Neji." Choji intervened, sensing his friend's distress.

"I second that!" Ino added "He never puts effort into anything and if he feels this strongly about handling it between the three of them then it must be serious. Let's trust him and wait until we can actually do something to help."

Kiba was about to go off on the two when Akamaru barked loudly and bit his arm. The dog-nin growled but ultimately raised his hands in defeat. "You're right, Akamaru. Alright. So, what do you want us to do?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head in frustration. He didn't know what he wanted them to do, it was a messy situation that was quickly spiraling out of control. "Just keep Hinata in your thoughts and don't ask anyone questions about the details of her injury. That includes the Hyuga's, and your squad captains."

The air was tense as he finished speaking, but everyone nodded. Neji was the first to turn to go back inside, his worried husband trailing after him slowly, readying himself for if the Hyuga lost it once they were near the elders again.

* * *

When Tsunade walked out of the operating room, she looked tired but confident. Bypassing the waiting Hyuga elders, she made her way straight to where Shikamaru and Neji sat anxiously.

"Hinata will be alright with rest and patience, but she was seriously injured. I can't force the Hyuga to allow a member of their main house to live with you too, so don't even consider making such a request" She started, eyeing Shikamaru suspiciously. "However, I can't have this kind of fighting going on either. I'll expect you two, Shikaku and the Hyuga elders to meet with me once I've rested to discuss how we are going to proceed."

"Thank you, Lady Fifth," Neji stated, bowing his head in gratitude. "Please, tell me. When will she be available to speak to?"

"Just be patient, as I said, she must get her rest right now. Also, if I let you visit her then they will have to be allowed visitation as well," she explained, her eyes flickering backward to where the Hyuga were standing, their patience wearing thin. "Seeing as it was her own father that did this to her, it would be best not to have that kind of stress waltzing into her room right away."

The two teens nodded, fully understanding the situation. Shikamaru was the first to stand and began walking towards the door. "Neji, why don't we go and see if my dad is home. He needs to be filled in with enough time to come up with something before Lady Hokage summons us."

Neji scowled but got up as well. He didn't want to leave his cousin, but Shikamaru was right. Planning must take priority so that this never happened again. Before walking off, however, he looked back at the Hokage with his intense eyes, "please," he whispered, making sure that his clansmen couldn't see his lips to read them, "assign a guard to her, I don't know if this attack was premeditated, but she could still be in danger."

"Understood, but there is no need to worry. Kurenai and Shizune are in the room to monitor her and the situation. Focus on what you can do for now." She responded, shooing them off before heading over to speak with Hiashi.

" _Naruto… what would you do in this situation?"_ she asked herself, hoping his idiotic face and unending optimism would help her get through what was to come.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Please Follow/Favorite/Review!**

 **It's actually becoming a physical need and I'm desperate! Thank's for reading!**


End file.
